The Messiah Vs The Trickster
by Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade
Summary: The world is not as it should be. The Trickster had made a deal with Yaldabaoth, dooming Humanity. All hope seems to be lost into the Abyss. But Humanity always had a Messiah to save them, will this Messiah save them too? On Hold
1. Chapter 0: Theme

**This is going to be the opening song for TM VS TT. Also, another name for the story is The Universe Vs the Rebel. I hope you guys like this but you don't have to review if you don't want to. I don't own P5 or This is War. If I did own P5, then this story would have been an DLC.**

 **Due to some concerns given to me, i had to change some the sences due to them being spoilers.**

A warning to the people, the good and the evil

 _Civilians are shown, then Minato with silhouettes of SEES standing around him, the Velvet Room residents, Nyx, a crouching silhouette and a silhouette of Tatsuya are shown in the Sea of Souls before the camera rotates around to show the Phantom Thieves, SEES with golden eyes, the Investigation Team with golden eyes, Erebus, Izanami, Yaldabaoth and a white silhouette in Mementos._

This is war

 _Minato is seen fighting Nyx while the rest of SEES are holding back a horde of Shadows_

To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim

 _Akihiko is shown fighting Shadows, Junpei is shown at school before he awakened his Persona, is shown Shinjiro on the ground dead, Yukari is seen standing over her father's grave_

This is war

 _SEES, the Investigation Team, and the Phantom Thieves are all seen fighting hordes of Shadows_

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

 _All personas are shown, Ikutsuki, Adachi and Akechi are seen standing before their respective enemies_

And the moment to live and the moment to die

 _All living Persona-users are standing together, while the graves of the dead Persona-user are seen_

The moment to fight, the moment to fight,

 _All Persona teams are shown fighting Shadows_

To fight, to fight, to fight

 _Minato and Akira are locked in a sword battle_

To the right to the left

 _A bright flash of light is seen_

We will fight to the death

 _Thanatos is seen above Minato and Akira_

To the edge of the earth,

 _Tarot Cards flash by_

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

 _They continue to fly by until they land on the World Arcana_

To the right, to the left,

 _All Personas are seen flashing by_

We will fight to the death

 _Minato is seen fighting the Reaper in Mementos_

To the edge of the earth

 _More Tarot Cards flash by_

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

 _Until they land on the Universe Arcana_

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest

 _Igor is shown sitting behind his desk, Yaldabaoth is seen sitting where Igor was sitting, Lavenza is seen standing in front of Akira's former "cell"_

This is war

 _Hordes of Shadows are seen fighting a silhouette_

To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah

 _Mitsuru is seen reading reports, Akira is shown walking down the halls of_ _Shujin Academy_ _while other students gossip about him, Yaldabaoth is seen above the clouds, controlling humanity, Minato is seen as the Grand Seal_

This is war

 _The battle between SEES and the Reaper is shown_

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

 _Minato is shown talking with his social links, Akira is shown looking at a news report about a_ _politician_

And the moment to live and the moment to die

 _The beginning of the Journeys is shown, the NYX cult is shown_

The moment to fight, the moment to fight,

 _Nyx and Makoto are shown fighting each other_

To fight, to fight, to fight

 _SEES and the Phantom Thieves are seen fighting_

the right, to the left,

 _A bright flash of light appears again_

We will fight to the death

 _A black silhouette is seen clashing with a white silhouette_

To the edge of the earth,

 _Tarot Cards flash by_

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

 _They land on the Death, Fool, Judgement, and World Arcana_

To the right, to the left,

 _A black flash of light appears_

We will fight to the death

 _The silhouette of a new Persona appears above the black silhouette_

To the edge of the earth

 _The silhouette of the new Persona clashes with_ _Arsène_ _while the black silhouette fights with Akira_

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

 _The Sea of Souls is seen with all the ultimate Personas_

I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky

 _Minato is seen performing an Almighty Attack To stop the horde of Shadows from killing SEES_

The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun

 _Minato is_ _seen looking at the skyline of Tokyo with Nyx next to him._

Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

 _Ryuji is seen talking with SEES about Nyx and the Fall, Akira is seen making the deal with Yaldabaoth_

It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)

 _Akira is seen protecting the Phantom Thieves from the Reaper before running towards it_

Towards the sun,

Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

 _Akira is seen talking with Sae, Akechi is seen with the Phantom Thieves_

It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)

 _A rooftop on a spring day is shown, Minato and Aigis are talking before Minato disappearing into blue butterflies when the rest of SEES gets onto the rooftop_

The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)

 _The hordes of Shadows disappear with an Almighty attack_

To the right, to the left,

 _A dark flash of light appears_

We will fight to the death

 _Minato is seen using Thanatos to kill The Reaper_

To the edge of the earth,

 _A silhouette is seen looking at the Milky Way Galaxy_

It's a brave new world

 _The Sea of Souls is shown with all the Personas seen_

from the last to the first

 _Minato is seen training with the silhouette_

To the right, to the left,

 _Blue mist appears_

We will fight to the death

 _The Persona Hades is seen briefly_

To the edge of the earth

 _Tarot Cards start to flash by_

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world,

 _The pace of the cards increased_

it's a brave new world

 _They suddenly stop_

A brave new world

 _The cards part to show_

The war is won

 _Mementos_ _is seen fading away_

The war is won

 _Erebus is shown breaking up into shards before a blast of almighty destroyed them_

A brave new world

 _All Persona teams are standing together in the Sea of Souls along with the Velvet Room residents, Nyx and their ultimate personas before the screen turns black_


	2. Chapter 1: The Messiah

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Persona. I do own Robert Umbra and the UMF.**

 _ **Unknown time**_

Unknown location

Unknown POV

 _The Grand Seal. The Messiah. The Universe. Redeemer of Man. Minato Arisato. All names given to the one person that stopped the Fall of humanity. And the one person that could possibly stop the Trickster and the Rebel, Akira Kurusu and the God of Control and master of Mementos,_ _ **Yaldabaoth**_ _. But he is struck as the Grand Seal, isn't he? I sense you asking. Normally yes, but_ _ **Yaldabaoth**_ _changed it. By making all humans, including the previous Persona-users, his puppets, he killed_ _ **Erebus**_ _. Thus, in turn, freeing Minato from his prison and allowing Philmon, the true master of the Velvet Room,_ _ **Igor**_ _, the current master of the Velvet Room, and_ _ **Nyx**_ _, Greek Goddess of Night and mother to_ _ **Thanatos**_ _, God of Death, to set in motion events that would either bring the end of humanity or save it. Now enough explaining, let's see what_ _ **they**_ _doing._ _ **  
**_

 _ **Sea of Souls, Door to the Fall**_

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _ **December 27 2016**_

 _No one POV_

There were four beings in the Sea. These beings, in order of power, are **Nyx** , **Philemon** , Minato Arisato and **Igor**. **Nyx** was a beautiful Greek looking woman with midnight black hair and black eyes with white specks like stars in them. **Igor** was a bald, long nosed man wearing a black tuxedo with white gloves. **Philemon** was a brunette man wearing a full mask with a butterfly on it and a white suit. Minato, a blue haired man, for what he did, he can't be called a boy, was a statue, blocking the former path of the former God of Darkness, **Erebus.** Suddenly, cracks appeared all over Minato, getting larger and larger until, the outer shell of the "statue" fell away from _the Messiah_ , freeing him from his former duty.

"Hmmm, seems like he's finally free." said **Igor.** Minato was still chained to the door that used to block **Erebus** from meeting with **Nyx.**

"Let's get him down then" said **Nyx. They** preceded to break the chains that bound Minato to the former _Grand Seal._ He started to fall when **Nyx** caught him before he had hit the ground. He started to wake up when **Nyx** laid him down.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" asked Minato, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes to see **Igor** and **Philemon were** looking at him, with amusement in their eyes while **Nyx** was standing near him, looking away from him.

"Well, _Messiah,"_ said **Nyx** , "Erebus broke apart and you're freed from the _Grand Seal."_

"But how did **Erebus** fade? I thought humans can't make a **Primordial** fade." said _The Redeemer of Man_.

"Erebusdidn't fade, **He** broke apart into shards, which many were destroyed by Elizabeth and her siblings **."** explained **Igor** to Minato. Minato smiled at the mention of his honorary siblings.

"Wait, that means _The Trickster_ betrayed us. Am I correct?" asked Minato angrily, thinking about someone else's betrayal.

"Yes, you're correct, _Messiah."_ said a new voice. The group turned around to see a red eyed Caucasian man in a black and red trench coat, combat boots, dark jeans and a dark red t-shirt appear in the _**Sea of Souls**_.

"Robert **Umbra** , what brings you here?" asked a surprised **Philemon.**

"The fact that the current asshat that is controlling this universe's Humanity wants to control the multiverse." explained **Robert**. **He** blinked when he saw Minato but just shook **his** head and shrugged.

"So that would mean the interference of _The Guardian._ " said **Nyx**.

"Indeed, it does."

"Wait, does that mean The UMF is here?" asked Minato. After all, if the Lord of the UMF is here, it would make sense for some of the UMF to be in the universe.

"Sadly no. **Yaldabaoth** would have notice them and **Lux** decide to attack a UMF-controlled universe." explained **Robert**.

"Damn, it would have been easy to take back Humanity's free will if we had the UMF truly behind us." cursed Minato.

"Indeed, Master Minato, indeed it would have been." said a until then quiet **Igor.**

 **Robert** had a smirk and said, "Well, I did bring _**The Void's Guardian**_ with me."

"Oh? Then we're in good hands," said **Philemon** , smiling under his mask.

"Good, now, when are we going?" asked **Robert**. Minato was surprised to hear **Robert** say "we".

"We? Both of us are going?" asked a surprised Minato. After all, **Robert** hasn't helped heroes directly for eons.

"I know why that would surprise you, Minato, but to be honest, **Yaldabaoth** is a small fish in a very big pond. **He** is nothing but a nuisance to me and the UMF. I'm on my vacation, and I thought this will be fun." said **Robert** , stating the facts.

" _Messiah_ , how don't you realize that your clothes are practically gone," said **Nyx.** Minato then looked down to confirm what Nyxsaid. He yelped and quickly summoned some clothes for himself. This in turn made **Nyx** giggle which caused the other three beings to look at **Nyx,** surprised.

In Minato's head, he felt a new social link formed, one of the Universe Arcana.

"Well, that's was hilarious, but we are getting off track," said **Robert** , "when are we going?"

"Soon, but if we send to Mementos now, Yaldabaoth will know and send a lot of Reapers after you two. That would be a major problem, even for _The Guardian_ and _The Redeemer of Man._ " explained **Igor.**

"Fine, I guess we'll wait," said Minato.

 _ **Mementos**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

 _ **December 28 2016**_

The sounds of footsteps were heard in Mementos, along with talking.

"So, Minato, when do you think _**the**_ _Traitor_ and his friends will be here?" said a man wearing a pair of black with red trim sunglass, a black t-shirt, black jeans, black with red trim combat boots, along with a leather jacket with a black dire wolf biting a red skull on it.

"Most likely as soon as we get into a tough fight, **Robert**." said Minato, who was wearing a black and red full mask with a butterfly on it, a black t-shirt, blood red jeans, black combat boots, and a black with red trim trench coat.

"And knowing our luck, we will have to fight ol' Tatsuya ( **A/N: The Reaper)** before they arrive." said _The Lord of the UMF._

Just then the sound of chains rattling came from in front of them. **Robert** let **his** head drop at that, while Minato laughed. They then drawn out their swords and got ready to face The Reaper. What they didn't know was nearby, The Phantom Thieves were just stepping foot into the area when The Reaper's chains were heard.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of The Messiah Vs the Trickster. I have two questions for you all: should I have Aigis, Teddie and Marie help Minato and Robert? And also, should Robert use the full might of UMF when/if the Final Battle happens?**

 **A/N of 6/20/17:**

 **FREEDOM! School's over and that means I can focus on TM Vs TT.**

 **Light in this universe doesn't exist. Almighty has the offensive skills of Light while Bless has the support skills. Curse is just a subtype of Dark.**

 **Here's some info about Minato.**

 **Mementos Outfit:**

 **Mask: Black/Red butterfly mask (Philemon's mask) [ The mask is only used to hide his face, nothing more, nothing less]**

 **Top: Black t-shirt**

 **Pants: blood red jeans**

 **Shoes: black combat boots**

 **Others: Trench coat similar to Gray's coat (Fairy Tail character) but black with red trim**

 **Weapon:**

 **Short: Thanatos's sword**

 **Long: Throwing Knives**

 **Personas (he can only use 4 personas):**

 **Thanatos (Death)****

 **Messiah(Judgement)**

 **Hades(Death)**

 **Erebus*(Universe)**

 **These personas are not shards like other Personas but rather the actual "people" (myths) . For an example, The Thanatos that Minato has is the actual God of Death, not a shard.**

 ***Erebus is the only one that is a shard.**

 **** Fun fact about Thanatos, one of his symbols is the butterfly.**

 **Erebus: Son of Chaos. Lover of Nyx. Father to Death, Light and Day. He is the Primordial of Darkness. He is the true bringer of the Fall, but due to** _ **The Messiah**_ **blocking him, he couldn't. After Humanity was doomed by Akira Kurusu, he was weakened to the point where the** _ **Rulers of Power**_ **broke him into shards which all but one was destroyed by Philemon. This insured that Erebus would never come back. He takes the form of a Tall man with pitch black eyes wearing jet black Greek Armor (look up ancient Greek commander armor, third image in the first row) as a Persona. His weapon is the Sword of Darkness, which can make someone's Persona unusable for a while.**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Weakness: None**

 **Null: Almighty/Bless**

 **Repeal: Physical**

 **Resistance: Ice, Wind, Fire, Electric, Physic, Nuclear**

 **Attacks:**

 **DeathBound: Deals heavy physical damage to all enemies. Takes 150 SP**

 **Ragnarok: Deals severe Fire damage to one foe. Takes 200 SP**

 **Niflheim: Deals severe Ice damage / Freezes one foe. (100% chance). Takes 200 SP**

 **Thunder Reign: Deals severe Elec damage / Shocks one foe. (100% chance). Takes 200 SP**

 **Panta Rhei: Deals severe Wind damage to one foe. Takes 100**

 **Mind Charge: Doubles magic damage dealt next turn. (2.5x damage). Takes 50 SP**

 **Power Charge: Doubles physical damage dealt next turn. (2.5x damage). Takes 50 SP**

 **Primordials' Wrath: Fusion with Tartarus: Deals ultimate damage to a single enemy. Takes 95% of Total SP.**

 **(All skills besides the Fusion one are Canon to Erebus, so don't complain about Erebus being OP. He's a fucking major Primordial.)**

 **Hades: God and Ruler of the Underworld. Brother to Zeus, King of the Greek Gods, and Poseidon, God and Ruler of the Seas. Second strongest Death Persona, due to Thanatos being a son of two Primordials. Born from Cronos and Rhea, he is the oldest God with his sister, Hestia being the oldest goddess. Due to this, he is very powerful. In terms of Persona, he can wipe out dozens of Shadows at once.**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Weak: Almighty/Bless**

 **Null: Fire, Dark**

 **Repeal: None**

 **Resist: Electricity, Ice**

 **Malaques: Deal medium Water damage to an enemy group. Takes 95 SP**

 **Zandyne :Deal high Almighty damage to one enemy. Takes 95 SP**

 **Malaquadyne: Deal high Water damage to an enemy group. Takes 95 SP**

 **Bloody Honeymoon: Deal high Water + Almighty damage to all enemies. May confuse. Takes 95 SP**

 **Dark Verdict: Deal high Dark damage to all enemies. May instantly KO (25%). Takes 200 SP**

 **Gates of Cerberus: Deals 300 Dark damage to 3 random enemies. Takes 100 SP**

 **Antiallergikó (Dark): Fusion with Tartarus. Deals 75% of enemies' current HP of damage. Takes 90% of total SP.**

 **Look up Hades persona to see how he looks.**

 **Info about Personas in this story:**

 **All personas, unless stated otherwise, in this story are shards of the actual myth/legend/person. Shards are weaker compared to the actual myth/legend. For example, pit a shard of Thanatos against the actual Thanatos and the actual Thanatos will win, even if the shard is a higher level.**

 **All personas are self-aware, meaning they can talk to their Users if they want to.**

 **Codename of Minato:**

 **Death**

 **Misc. Info**

 **Akira's stats:**

 **Knowledge: 4**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Kindness: 4**

 **Courage: 4**

 **Proficiency** **: 3**

 **Minato's stats:**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Knowledge: 5**

 **Kindness: 5**

 **Courage: 5**

 **Proficiency** **: 5**

 **Akira: level 65(beginning) level 90 (end)**

 **Minato: level 85(beginning) level 99 (end)**

 **Akira's Romance: Makoto**

 **Minato's Romance: Mitsuru(Former)**

 **Social links at the start of the story:**

 **Minato:**

 **Fool: 10**

 **Magician: 10**

 **Priestess: 10**

 **Empress: 10**

 **Emperor: 10**

 **Hierophant: 10**

 **Lovers: 10**

 **Chariot: 10**

 **Justice: 10**

 **Hermit: 10**

 **Fortune: 10**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Hanged Man: 10**

 **Death: 10**

 **Temperance: 10**

 **Devil: 10**

 **Tower: 10**

 **Star: 10**

 **Moon: 10**

 **Sun: 10**

 **Judgement: 10**

 **(New) Universe: 1 (Nyx)**

 **Robert is of the Universe Arcana, but can't be social linked due to Tartarus being his final Persona. His first Persona was Pluto, Roman God of the Underworld.**

 **Akira:**

 **Fool: 10(he is his champion after all)**

 **Magician: 10**

 **Priestess: 10 (of course)**

 **Empress: 7**

 **Emperor: 8**

 **Hierophant: 9**

 **Lovers: 10**

 **Chariot: 9**

 **Justice: 10**

 **Hermit: 8**

 **Fortune: 10**

 **Strength: Broken ***

 **Hanged Man: 10**

 **Death: 10**

 **Temperance: 10**

 **Devil: 10**

 **Tower: 9**

 **Star: 10**

 **Moon: 10**

 **Sun: 9**

 **Judgement: 10 (doesn't mean he has his final persona)**

 ***Difference between Broken and Reverse: Have a Social Link broken means that the Wild Card can't use that social links arcana nor can they gain any Personas from that arcana. It will stay like that until the social link is either fixed or a new one of the same arcana is made, but it would be harder as people of that arcana will find them annoying. Reverse just means that the Personal of that social link's arcana will be not listen to the Wild Card but they can still gain Personas from that social link, and it will be easy to fix that link, depending on what Reversed it in the first place.**

 **Info about Robert Umbra**

 **Robert Umbra: Leader and Founder of the UMF(Umbra Military Force). This person is very powerful due to his ability to control shadows, blood and fire. Due to some past history, he is always fighting against Wren Lux and the LCF. Note: Robert is unforgiving towards traitors.**

 **Robert's weapon:**

 **Short: Sword of the Abyss or Claws of Despair, depending on which on Tartarus is not using**

 **Long: Desert Eagle pistol**

 **Robert's stats:**

 **Level 90(beginning) Level 99 (end)**

 **Charm:4**

 **Knowledge: 5**

 **Kindness: 3**

 **Courage: 5**

 **Proficiency** **: 5**

 **His Persona is the Greek Primordial, Tartarus.**

 **Tartarus(Universe)**

 **Tartarus: Greek Primordial of the Abyss. Lover of Gaia and Son of Chaos. This Primordial knows little mercy due to his domain being a prison for the worst of Greek Mythology. This Persona takes up the form of a tall man with blood red eyes wearing a black robe and hooded cloak. The face is not visible due the hood. His weapons are either the Claws of Despair, which will give that status effect to any one hit with it, or Sword of the Abyss, which can poison someone.**

 **Robert's Mementos Outfit**

 **Mask: Black with red trim sunglass**

 **Top: Black t-shirt**

 **Pants: Black Jeans**

 **Shoes: Black with red trim combat boots**

 **Misc.: Leather jacket with a black dire wolf biting a red skull on it( symbol is profile pic)**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Weak: Almighty/Bless**

 **Null: Fire, Ice, Dark**

 **Repeal: Physical, electricity**

 **Resistance: Physic, Nuclear,**

 **Tartarus is meant to withstand a lot of damage, that's why almost every type of attack is reduced at the least.**

 **Attacks:**

 **Doors of the Abyss: Summons two large doors that deals 3000 dark/curse damage in 6 minutes. Takes 500 SP (Not a Damage over time attack)**

 **Sword of the Abyss: Does 400 physical damage with 50% chance of giving status Poison. Takes 200 HP. Only usable if Tartarus has the Sword of the Abyss**

 **Claws of Despair: Does 300 physical damage with 75% chance of giving status Despair. Take 175 HP. Only usable if Tartarus has the Claws of Despair**

 **Tear: Does 600 physical damage with a chance of knocking down the target regardless of weakness (35%). Takes 200 HP**

 **Zoí aímatos: Increases attack by 50% but decrease defense by 70%. Personas cannot be used when Zoí aímatos is applied. Last for 5 turns. Takes 200 SP**

 **Skiá Frourá: Increases team defense by 100%. Takes 200 SP**

 **Maragidyne: Deals major fire damage to all enemies. Takes 70 SP**

 **Skotádi: Deals major Dark/Curse damage. Takes 70 SP**

 **Ágia fotiá(Almighty): Fusion Spell with Messiah. Deals 50% of enemies' current HP of damage. Takes 50% of total SP. Targets whole group**

 **Antiallergikó (Dark): Fusion with Hades. Deals 75% of a single enemy's current HP of damage. Takes 75% of total SP.**

 **Primordials' Wrath(Dark): Fusion Spell with Erebus: Deals ultimate damage to a single enemy. Takes 95% of Total SP.**

 **Special Equipment:**

 **Claws of Despair**

 **Sword of the Abyss**

 **The effects of the weapons do not apply when equipped by Robert.**

 **Codename of Robert Umbra:**

 **Shadow**


	3. I'm sorry

**Ok, so this isn't what you guys were expecting, but it's needed. My laptop, which had the files for TM Vs TT on it, blew up. It's currently at my dad's computer shop to see if the files are retrievable, but since I'm family and not paying, it'll be a while before he gets to it, so I won't be updating TM Vs TT anytime soon. Like I said before, I'm sorry that I can't update TM Vs TT.**

 **Also, there's a poll on my profile about Nyx and Minato, so go vote on it. It will be open until the end of July.**

 **One more thing, I writing a second story, not about Persona, but about a webtoon called unOrdianry. I can work on it since I am using Google Docs for it. It'll hopefully be up sometime between the 15** **th** **and the 20** **th** **, unless something happens to my phone.**


	4. Update

**This update is to let you guys that TM Vs TT is now on hold until further notice. This isn't due to family problems or my laptop blowing up, which by the I now have a new laptop, but due to writer's block for TM Vs TT and the fact that all of my files are gone. So yeah, until this writer's block is gone and I remember what I wrote, TM Vs TT won't update. But King of Shadows is on schedule while the Salvation of a Fool is coming together.**

 **On the topic of Salvation of a Fool, there's going to be a poll, and if a certain choice is picked, then the story will be pushed back a couple months. The first poll will be like the TM Vs TT poll, but there will be more choices. And in this story, Minato will only have one Persona. There are four choices for Minato's Persona: Erebus, Thanatos, Messiah and Tartarus. So please say who you want Minato's Persona to be in the reviews.**

 **Also, about the poll for TM Vs TT, Nyx will date Minato.**


End file.
